the boarding of witches
by Alegotica12
Summary: -no soy la mejor estudiante-.-soy muy inestable-.-tengo problemas para relacionar- todos ellos tenian algun problema, y por eso terminaron aqui, para ayudarlos en esos problemas con ayuda profesional...pero ¿realmente este lugar es lo que aparenta ser? (Occs, mucho gore y posible limmond)


BUENAS A TODO :3! E aquí yo con un nuevo fic, este es un poco más de suspenso B3 pero espero les guste nun!

Nota: este fic esta basado a un sueño que tuve OuO asi que yo solo escribo este fic a como lo soñé nwn

Declaimer: Happy tree friends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a mondo media :P algunos otros personajes extras si uvu y las historia también me pertenece =w=

Capitulo 1:

Abriendo las puertas al Internado

- que molestia… - un chico de cabellos verdes manzanos y ojos jade se encontraba mirando desde la ventanilla del auto el cielo gris que amenazaba con dejar caer su diluvio en cualquier momento, el chico vestía de una camisa de estampado, unos pantaloncillos militares y unos convers de color verde pantano, el joven podría tener una edad aproximada de 16 o 17. En el auto no iba solo, junto a el iban dos de sus amigos, y afrente los padres de los chicos y su padre que manejaban entre la carretera desolada.

- ya Flippy, no debe ser tan malo, decían que tenían muchas actividades – sonrió su amigo de cabello verde oscuro con reflejos rojizos, el chico parecía tener un fetiche de jugar con su lengua.

- Sneaky tiene razón, puede ser divertido, y es mixto~ ¿sabes que significa? – comento el chico de baja estatura, su cabello era de un anaranjado claro, tenía una venda que declaraba francamente que solía meterse en problemas.

- hehehe oh Mouse calma esas hormonas – ríos Flippy recostándose en el asiento.

- ¿Qué?, solo decía~ - Mouse rio con picardía e hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

- oh Mouse ka-bom, no tienes remedio – Sneaky rio y poso sus manos en la nuca.

- ya casi llegamos chicos, vayan agarrando sus cosas – anuncio el padre de Flippy que era un hombre bastante fortachón, de cabellos oscuros y ojos neon.

- si ma – Flippy, Sneaky y Mouse agarraron sus bolsos y se los acomodaron en sus espaldas viendo a lo lejos una estructura de una especie de castillo victoriano, parecían algo deteriorado – no se chicos….pero algo no me convence en este lugar… - anuncio Flippy mirando inseguro el Internado Happy Tree.

En otro auto, no muy lejos del de nuestros jóvenes cadetes, se encontraban dos chicas, una era alta, se veía algo nerviosa, miraba la ventana observando el internado de lejos, sus cabellos eran castaños entre oscuros y claros, eran lacios y lindos, sus ojos eran de una color castaño acaramelado, tenia un cabello sobresaliente en la punta de su cabeza de forma circular, y parte de su cabello cubriendo su rostro, vestía de una vestido de color morado oscuro y parecía tener unos 15 o 14. Junto a ella iba una chica un tanto más baja, jugaba con sus dedos algo temblorosos, su cabello era de un castaño como rojizo y sobresalía un cabello de una forma algo cuadrada, vestía de forma colegial con una franela bajo un suéter color amarillo pastel y una falda de cortes, ambas chicas se miraron un momento.

- soy…¿la única que cree que este lugar se ve algo terrorífico? – anuncio la alta con algo de preocupación.

- n-no…me asusta Ale…yo no quiero estudiar en un internado – aclaro la chica abrazándose.

- tranquila Cris – Ale abrazo a su amiga – estaremos juntas, como siempre – la chica le sonrió y esta le devolvió la sonrisa temblorosa.

- ci-cierto… -.

Ya en el lugar, ambos carros se estacionaron en los aparcamientos y los jóvenes con sus padres se bajaron.

Flippy, Sneaky y Mouse se bajaron con sus bolsos y miraron en dirección al auto donde bajaban las dos chicas, Flippy miro detenidamente un momento a la alta y sonrió pensando solo "es bonita…" Flippy continúo su camino acompañado de sus padres y sus dos amigos.

Ale fijo su mirada en el chico luego que este se voltease, y lo miro detenidamente sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas "que lindo…", Ale fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su madre la llamo para que sacase su maleta, la chica corrió hacia la maleta del carro y saco su equipaje.

Los dos grupos llegaron a la recepción, luego de pasar por la enorme y amplia entrada al aire libre, había una gran sala de espera, un pasillo que se perdía a la esquina, una barra donde estaba una recepcionista algo anciana, con un asqueroso exceso de maquillaje y cabello teñido de rubio con una clara notación de raíces, los menores se estremecieron del asco al verla con esa cara arrugada, mientras los adultos no hicieron más que acercarse a esta y pedirle pase a la dirección para la inscripción de los alumnos.

- claro señores, esperen a que vengan las directoras – anuncio la secretaria con una voz un tanto molesta.

- no se preocupen ya llegamos – de la entrada del colegio se vieron tres mujeres, una era la que hablo, era baja, de cabellos rubios, traía una sonrisa algo dulce, pero sospechosa, vestía de una forma algo anticuada, junto a ella una mujer un poco mas alta, gorda pero no tanto, de cabellos castaños e igual de cortos, vestía de una forma algo extraña como de aparecían oriental de providencia árabe o algo parecido, y la otra era una mujer joven, de buen cuerpo, su cabello negro se recogía en una cola, traía un maquillaje algo exagerado y vestía de una moda de oficina.

- muy buenos días señores, somos las directoras del Internado Happy Tree, mi nombre es Rosa – anuncio la gorda castaña.

- yo Muriel – aclaro la anciana rubia – y ella mi hija Carla, la subdirectora, pasen por aquí para la inscripción de los niños – sentención mirando de reojo a los jóvenes con un extraño brillo de…¿asco quizás?.

- muchas gracias – aclaro la madre de Ale siguiéndola con los demás padres.

- uhm… - Ale miro a la recepcionista y se estremeció nuevamente del asco, decidiendo dejar a la asquerosa mujer atrás se acerco al trio de chicos con su amiga junto a ella – hola, soy Ale – saludo esta dándole la mano con una sonrisa – ella es mi amiga Cris -.

- hola – esta saludo con la mano.

- yo soy Flippy – el peli verde le devolvió el saludo – el es Sneaky y el es Mouse – añadió apuntando a cada uno.

- un placer – anunciaron al unísono.

- ¿y por que están ustedes dos? Que yo sepa solo viene alumnos con dificultades – comento Flippy posando una de sus manos en su cadera.

- tengo problemas en los estudios – comento Ale avergonzada.

- no soy muy sociable y agradable y mis padres creen que debería serlo – añadió Cris pasando su mano por su cabello.

- soy piromaniaco – soltó Mouse con una risita.

- también me va mal en los estudios y tengo ciertos problemas de ira – rio Sneaky algo avergonzado.

- hehehe ¿y tu? – Cris a punto a Flippy.

- cosas… - Flippy se quiso limitar a sus problemas, no le gustaba contarlos.

- ya…veo – Ale se encogió en hombros – ¿que les parece si vamos a explorar el colegio? – ofreció la castaña.

- vale – aceptaron todos con una sonrisa.

El grupo empezó a andar al pasillo junto a la barra donde estaba la recepcionista, esta los miro de reojo con inseguridad y luego de oir como dejaba la estancia por la puerta al final del pasillo saco una radio.

- Verde aquí, los nuevos alumnos están explorando, vigílalos – anuncio la mujer de alta edad.

- _enseguida _– de la radio se hoyo la voz de un hombre bastante gruesa.

Los alumnos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, el lugar era bastante extenso, de decoraciones antiguas y deterioradas, a pesar de que se veía que cada cuanto pasaban una mota no parecía ser suficiente. Las chicas iban agarradas de las manos, observando el lugar un tanto maravilladas, la alta le llamaban bastante las cosas victorianas, y ese lugar era muy interesante para ella. Los chicos iban cada uno por su lado, miraban el lugar detallando cada esquina, pareciéndole misterioso, el trio no estaba seguro de aquel lugar, y era un instinto, así le enseñaron la escuela militar.

Flippy paro por un momento, y casi poseído miro de inmediato un cuadro que mantenía mirada fija a el, era bastante extraño, sus ojos eran demasiado reales para ser una simple pintura, y justo cuando el joven dio un pequeño paso en dirección a la pintura escucho la voz de sus amigos llamarle.

- ¡hey osito!, ¿te quedaras allí todo el día? – comento Sneaky con burla al sobrenombre.

- ca-callense les eh dicho que no me llamen así – alego Flippy molesto y sonrojado al ver a la castaña alta reír.

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al patio de atrás era un lugar extenso y muy amplio, tenía varios juegos para columpiarse o escalar, el lugar muy pacifico, aunque se veían las plantas y flores algo marchitas, pero algo que los inquietaba era ¿Dónde estaban los alumnos?.

- mierda, espero no pongan a hacernos clases los domingos – anuncio vagamente Ale al recordar que ese día era domingo.

- no lo se, quizás tengan algún tipo de reglas de no dejar salir a los chicos cuando se avecina una tormenta – excuso Flippy al fijar su mirada en el cielo de un color gris intenso.

- si pero piensa bro, en todo el camino no vimos a ningún alumno – alego Sneaky sospechando cada vez mas de aquel lugar.

- y bueno señores, eso es todo, los chicos están oficialmente inscritos al Internado Happy Tree, fue un placer hacer negocios – comento la señora anciana con una sonrisa y los papeles en mano.

Las adultos salieron de las oficinas y pidieron ver a los jóvenes para despedirse, una de las directoras pidió la presencia de los alumnos.

- Mr. Verde se solicita a los alumnos nuevos en la recepción, por favor tráigalos – llamo la secretaria a la radio.

- _enseguida _-.

Flippy se acercó a un árbol al fondo estaba algo seco, observaba el lugar, parecía bastante deteriorado, como si fuese un campo de guerra ya abandonado, Flippy fijo su atención nuevamente al árbol, y lo rodeo, observando el tronco de color gris y seco, levanto la mirada las ramas presenciando una horrible imagen, frente a él había una cuerda que se amarraba a uno de las ramas, era justo una cuerda para un ahorcado. Flippy dio un paso torpe hacia atrás y callo completamente inmóvil, asustado por la escena, ¿Qué significaba aquello?.

- ¡Flippy! – Sneaky le llamo, Flippy volteo y vio junto al grupo de jóvenes a un hombre, vestía un tanto elegante, con un extraño sombrero de copa, desde allí podía notar un extraño bigote que tenía, su cabello era de un largo por debajo de los hombros, verde oscuro.

- ¡vamos a despedirnos de nuestros padres! – aclaro Mouse.

Flippy volvió la mirada a la cuerda, verificando si seguía allí, y así era, de inmediato se incorporó y corrió hacia el grupo de chicos.

Ya en la recepción, los jóvenes se despidieron de sus padres, estos parecían dolidos, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Dejar a sus hijos en un internado no era algo reconfortarle para un padre, pero era lo mejor para ellos si ese lugar prometía ayudarlos claro está.

Flippy abrazo a su padre con algo de fuerza, no queriendo soltarlo, ese lugar lo tenía echo un susto, se sentía como un niño inofensivo. Y Ale por igual, no quería soltar a su madre, la mujer que la ayudo toda su vida a superar sus problemas, no la quería dejar ir, se sentía insegura alli.

Flippy miro a la directora Muriel, con algo de inseguridad.

- quiero preguntarle algo señorita Muriel… - comento Flippy.

- adelante señorito Green – comento la señora con una sonrisa.

- me gustaría saber… ¿Qué es esa cuerda de ahorcado en el árbol del fondo del patio? – al soltar esa pregunta un brillo molesto se mostró en los ojos de las directoras y otra de ellas disimuladamente fulmino con la mirada al hombre de cabellos verdes.

- ah eso, ah pues está aquí mucho antes de que llegáramos, dice que esta casa era de unos reyes tiranos de la época victoriana o algo así, y pues ahorcaban a sus enemigos en ese árbol, por eso la cuerda, no la quitamos porque somos algo supersticiosas – la mujer gorda rio ante sus propias palabras – pero no debes preocuparte querido Flippy, estarás a salvo con nosotras- .

Flippy no se convencía de aquello, si en verdad esa cuerda tenía esa historia, estuviera muy deteriorada, o más aun, ni estuviera allí, en cambio los padres, se la tragaron como niños con un cuento del coco, así que estos tomaron camino a la salida, dejando a sus hijos, sin saberlo, en manos de las mismísimas reencarnaciones de satán.

A la apenas cerrarse la puerta, las tres directoras dejaron de sonreír, como si de un peso de encima se quitanse y miraron con desprecio a los alumnos.

- Mr. Pickles lleve a los alumnos nuevos al comedor y llame al resto también, sabe que nos gusta que nos reciban – al decir esto último la directora Muriel sonrió con malicia y cinismo, provocando a los alumnos asustarse por completo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Qué acaso acababan de matar a las tres directoras dulces que los recibieron?, pues se equivocaban, ellas ya estaban muertas desde hace mucho.

El hombre hizo una reverencia, y con rudeza llevo a los alumnos al comedor. De camino a dicho lugar, los 5 chicos pudieron escuchar que de los megáfonos colgantes en toda la escuela eran llamados los alumnos. Al llegar al comedor los chicos pudieron observar a una gran cantidad de alumnos que entraba al extenso comedor, y de una forma pulcra y ordenada, cada alumno se sentó en una silla respectiva, los jóvenes pudieron observar el comedor, era, básicamente, idéntico al que podría ser el de una cárcel, varias mesas, ventanas con barras de hierro, una barra de comida donde se podía oler y repugnante olor, dando a entender que la comida no era muy apetecible en aquel lugar. Los 5 chicos estaban cada vez mas sorprendidos de aquellos, y siendo literalmente arrastrados hasta la vista de todos, todos los alumnos los miraron, con lastima en sus ojos, leyendo como si fuese en libro de esos brillos de tristeza "otros que cayeron en este infierno".

- esto no esta bien… - susurro por lo bajo la castaña temiendo de la peor situación.

- no…todo es una mentira…debí suponerlo al ver esa maldita cuerda – susurro igual Flippy apretando los puños.

Los chicos detallaron a los alumnos, muchos estaban rasguñados, heridos, algunos se les veía alguna enfermedad rara en la piel, uno detallo que uno de los alumnos tenia falta de brazos, todos vestían de distintas prendas, pero eran básicamente igual, grises o blancos, desgastadas y sucias, ¿Qué clase de infierno para un joven era ese lugar?, o la pregunta…¿Cómo podía seguir en pie?.

- alumnos de internado Happy Tree, demos la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros – anuncio Mr. Pickles sin poder contener una sonrisa maliciosa – esta joven de acá, es Ale, o de nombre completo Alejandra Nothnigth, de 15 años de edad, sus calificaciones básicamente son una vergüenza para cualquier estudiante con algo de dignidad -.

Ale sintió la necesidad de reclamar, ella era así, siempre daba pie a lo justo, pero ese momento, solo se contuvo a mirarlo con odio.

- este joven a su lado, es el joven Flippy, de nombre completo Flippy Green, este joven es bueno en deportes, tiene grandes calificaciones…pero tiene un problemita – Flippy lo miro incrédulo, ¿no lo iba a decir?, aunque a esas alturas, parecía que si – tiene un pequeño trastorno de personalidad, y el, por ese trastorno, es una asesino – mas de uno se sorprendió por las palabras de Mr. Pickles, Flippy sintió unas enormes ganas de matarlo, de descuartizarlo, pero trato de contenerse, respiro , bajando su mirada con vergüenza, eso no le podía estar pasando.

- esta Sra. Es Cris, o mejor conocida como Cristina aysel, esta mocosa idiota y lenta, es una antisocial – Cris bajo su mirada con unas claras lagrimas amenazando salir, eran crueles palabras…

- este otro es Mouse Ka-Bom, o así le llaman, su nombre es Mouse Carden, este mocoso es un degenerado y piromaniaco, siendo también un asesino debido a que a no solo asesinado a múltiples animales, si no a familiares – Mouse lo miro incrédulo, ¿Cómo sabia eso?, se sintió en una horrible vergüenza, recordando cuando una de sus bombas había sorprendido a su abuelo, produciéndole un paro.

- el ultimo mocoso, es Sneaky Reptin, este chico es igual que la primera…solo que el también es un asesino, habiendo acabado con tres alumnos en el año pasado – Sneaky apretó los puños, tenía traumas, que le producían a actuar de forma impulsiva, sin pensar ni razonar, y que ese maldito peli verde le recordase aquello, lo único que pudo fue sumirse en la vergüenza, como los demás – así que alumnos, ya conocen a las nuevos integrantes de nuestra familia – Pickles rio de forma sínica.

- ¿familia? – en eso Mr. Pickles fijo su mirada en la castaña alta, junto a todos los demás - ¿osas decirle familia a esto….? No es más que un infierno… - Ale había estallado, nunca podía tolerar la injusticia.

- jum… - Pickles rio por lo bajo, y de la nada saco un bastón, asustando a todos los presentes, exceptuando a los nuevos – sabes…me recuerdas a un alumno que llego hace 3 años…de nombre Splendid, el chico era tan "justiciero" que andaba con un ridículo antifaz rojo siempre – Ale sintió por un momento miedo, pero se mantuvo firme cuando Pickles poso a su espalda - ¿quieres saber lo que le sucedió? – Ale se estremeció, sobre todo cuando los alumnos se asustaron – Sra. Mónica, traiga al alumno Splendid – más de un alumno soltó un alarido de sorpresa, otros de dolor, Ale lentamente fijo sus ojos a un lado, mirando que de un lado traían a un chico, de cabellos azules, su boca, parte de su cuerpo…estaban cocidos, sus ojos, les habían retirado los parpados en un horrible intento de tortura, el chico estaba en una camisa de fuerza, se oía una extraña risa salir de sus labios destrozados, Ale sintió sus ojos humedecerse, "esto no puede estar pasando…" – la mejor parte de este pobre chico es… -.

El peli verde, abrió la camisa de fuerza, provocando asco en toda la habitación, Sneaky actuó rápido cubriendo los ojos de Flippy, este dio pie a la acción de su amigo respirando asustado, muchos de lo alumnos se cubrieron igual los ojos, mas de otro vomito. Ale miro aquella repugnante escena, su pecho y estomago estaba abiertos, sus órganos amenazaban con salirse en cualquier movimiento en falso, Ale miro horriblemente asustada la escena, sintiendo ganas de vomitar. Cris, su amiga, solo desvió la mirada dejando correr varias lágrimas por la impresión.

- el decía que en su interior estaba el valor de salvarlos a todos, y nosotros le demostramos que esto…! – soltó un golpe en la herida abierta, más el chico no se inmuto – …es lo que hay dentro… -.

- ¿c-como…? – Ale se dejó caer, derramando algunas lágrimas – ¿Cómo n-no siente nada…? -.

- oh pues debemos mantenerlo con vida para que reciba su castigo, así que aquí… – Pickles apunto con su bastón apunto a un tubo pegado al cuello del chico – con este tubo, lo mantenemos con vida, es calmante…pero, si es desconectado, inmediato sentirá todo lo que sucede… - el ojis-verde rio ante la situación amenazando con quitar el tubo.

- ¡NO! – exclamo Ale sosteniendo su cabeza, como si en cualquier minuto fuera a perderla – ¡e-es suficiente!, ¡Aprendí!, ¡n-no debo responder! – Ale temblaba y no dejaba de derramar lágrimas asustada y queriendo vomitar.

Pickles sonrió y alejo su mano de allí, calmando un poco a la castaña y al resto, pero en un rápido movimiento de un segundo a otro, quito de forma grotesca el tubo, seguido se hoyo un horrible y estruendoso grito, todos se estremecieron, y se cubrieron los oídos alejando cualquier mirada de el chico, ya que el dolor era tan enorme y tortuoso, que lo provocaba retorcerse y que sus propios intestinos fueran sacado de su lugar provocándole gritar más.

Ale sintió miedo, deseaba en se minuto morirse, la escena, la sangre, los gritos, era la peor cosa que podía haber experimentado, solo tenía una hora allí…y estaba enloqueciendo. Pickles volvió a poner el tubo en su lugar, y los gritos cesaron de inmediato.

- Sra. Monica lleve a Splendid para que arreglen sus intestino – Pickles ni de segundo se inmuto, y menos la Sr. Mónica, que se lo llevo como si no le importase en lo absoluto.

Ale temblaba de miedo, era la escena mas cruda y vil que experimento en carne propia, sentía ganas de desmayarse de vomitar, de pronto, Flippy apareció a su lado y tomo su brazo pasándolo por su hombro, Ale sintió el temblequeo del joven.

- pueden sentarse ya – Pickles rio y los vio Alejarse.

Flippy sentó a Ale junto a Cris, está la reconforto en sus brazos, estaba pálida, hundida en miedo, temblando, llorando, era la única que observo y detallo la grotesca escena, Flippy se sentó con sus amigos, los demás alumnos los observaban, con lastima…siempre con lastima.

- gracias por darle la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos Mr. Pickles – desde un segundo piso había una baranda que daba vista a todos, las tres directoras sonreían con malicia, con cinismo…era una escena despreciable – ahora la directora Rosa les recordara las reglas -.

- bueno Alumnos,¿ Regla Nro 1? -.

- "_todo alumno o estudiante debe mantener respeto y orden ante sus mayores, sin excepción, de lo contrario serán castigados en el hoyo" _– los alumnos empezaron a hablar en unísono, casi como poseídos.

- ¿regla Nro 2? -.

- _"los alumnos no deben salir de sus habitaciones en la hora de dormir, si no, serán castigados en el hoy" _-.

- ¿regla Nro 3? -.

- _"todos los alumnos pueden vestir de diferentes ropas, pero siempre del mismo color, gris o blanco, de lo contrario, serán castigados en el hoyo" _-.

- ¿Regla Nr 4? -.

- _"todos los alumnos deben comer lo que esta en el menú, si no desean, serán castigados en el campo de obstáculos o en el hoyo" _ -.

- ¿Regla Nro 5? -.

- _"los alumnos deben seguir las normas comandadas por las directoras, de lo contrario, serán castigados en el campo de obstáculos, en el hoyo o con el cazador" _-.

- ¿hoyo? – Flippy miraba incrédulo la situación.

- ¿campo de obstáculos? – Sneaky miro a una de las directoras reír.

- ¿cazador?, ¿pero de que tanta mierda hablan esta tipas? – comento Mouse por lo bajo.

- no lo se, pero nada bueno puede salir de eso – Cris los miro algo asustada.

Pero algo sabían todos los nuevos…

_Estaban en el infierno_

BUENAS PERRAS! Les gusto mi fic :3? O quieren vomitarle encima? Aunque creo que con la escena esa…ejem ._. hasta yo misma me asuste ;-;, en fin!, ah una cosa mas, si quieren dejamos esta pareja de Ale x Flippy, si no…bueno es algo obvio que quizás no quieran ;3; pues pueden decirdir por el Flippy x Flaky nwn/ no se preocupen OuO

SALUDA SLENDERWOMEN PHANTOMHIVE!


End file.
